


I'm No Julia Roberts

by Chaz_1789



Series: Rules Meant To Be Broken [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas POV, High School Student Dean, M/M, PWP, Sex Worker Castiel, Shameless Smut, they're both seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaz_1789/pseuds/Chaz_1789
Summary: Castiel's line of work isn't glamorous, but on occasion, good things do happen. Outside a skeezy bar somewhere in Kansas, he spots an Adonis bathed in streetlight.





	I'm No Julia Roberts

The sickly orange hue of the streetlamps bathed him as he leaned against the wall outside his usual haunt. Axel's Bar: a dive far enough away from his home and school to ensure him anonymity but with enough traffic on a Friday night that there was usually some decent business to be had. He already had a crisp note tucked into his boot from being on his knees earlier. An easy job, if only because the guy came in record time, but hey, Cas wasn't judging. Or complaining.

A couple walked out of the bar, not sparing him a look, and as his gaze followed them his eyes landed upon a young guy in a worn leather jacket. He was a ways away, but he was looking over at Cas. Possibly a potential client? Cas looked over to him and gave a small, inviting nod and a slight smile. Not enough to get him bashed, but enough to be clear.

Bingo, he'd been right. The guy walked over and as soon as he joined Cas under the pool of light it was immediately apparent that this kid couldn't be older than he was! Jesus, did it count as wrong if they were the same age? Although, it wasn't like he shared his age with any of his johns. He had to make sure the dude wasn't naive though, that he knew exactly what he was getting into with Cas.

"You sure you're old enough to be hiring me?"

"You sure you're old enough to be working?" replied the guy sharply, in a rich voice with a slight twang.

Cas smiled. The kid was crazy good looking, like 'give that guy a modeling job' good looking, so he could easily get any number of men to do whatever he wanted.

"You're not from around here, huh?" Cas said casually.

"Just for tonight," he replied, casting a glance towards the bar. Obviously he didn't want anyone at his school to know he was queer, so he was hiring someone in who's best interest it was to be discreet _and_ who was unlikely to know any of his friends. Smart.

"Cas," he said, flashing his best smile. Might as well use his actual name if they were never to meet again.

"Dean," replied the guy, relaxing a tiny bit.

"So, I'm guessing back to your place isn't an option. You have a car?"

"Yeah."

"Then lead the way, handsome." Cas didn't miss the blush that bloomed over Dean's face as they turned to make their way to his ride. He was trying to act cool and confident but it was becoming clear he was nervous, which was just adorable. They walked a few blocks, down a side alley and Cas's stranger danger sense kicked in. He was pretty sure this john wasn't going to beat the shit out of him just for being queer or a hooker but in his line of work you didn't ever really stop being alert or wary if you ended up somewhere easy to hide a body.

A little further and they came upon a huge black beast of a car, old by Cas's estimation but honestly he knew jack all about cars. It did look pretty cool though, he bet the other kids at school were jealous of it.

"Nice ride," he said casually.

"Yeah, she's my Baby," said Dean looking at the automobile the way a parent might look at their first born. "Do we, uh, need to drive anywhere or is here okay?"

Cas surveyed the area. No street lamps nearby, quietish bit of town, not a route that the cops would likely frequent, no windows overlooking them. "Here should be just fine," he replied flashing a seductive smile which made Dean blush again. Oh, that was far too much fun! He opened the rear door and climbed into the backseat, a few seconds later his companion got in the other side. He looked a lot more anxious now.

"I'm guessing you've never been with a guy before?" Dean bristled a little.

"What makes you say that?"

Cas laughed gently. "Because you're insanely fucking hot. A ten doesn't _need_ to pay for it which means that you don't want anyone in your life knowing about this." Even in the dim light he could tell the kid had flushed deeply at Cas's words, meaning he was spot on. "And speaking of payment, I take it up front, so what do you want?"

"I...uh...I hadn't..."

"Do you want a blowjob? A handjob? Want to fuck me? Want me to fuck you?" Dean tensed a little at Cas's last two questions. God, the guy might even just be a virgin in all respects. Hard to believe of such an attractive person, but not impossible he reasoned.

"A–a blowjob?" he stammered out looking at the seat.

"Good choice, that'll be forty." It was actually fifty. He wasn't sure why he was giving the kid a discount but...meh, he was nervous, still in the closet, the least Castiel could do was help him with his first gay experience and save him ten bucks.

"Okay." Dean reached into his inside jacket pocket and withdrew some bills, counting out forty and handing it to Cas. "You, uh, you really think I'm a ten?"

"Dude, you own a mirror right? You're more like a twelve!" he said, pocketing the cash.

"I'm pretty sure paying you means you don't need to compliment me. You know you're getting in my pants anyway," Dean smiled. It was a gorgeous smile, Cas bet at full force it could light up a room.

"But no way am I a higher number than you," Dean added gruffly. It was Castiel's turn to blush now. It'd been a while since that happened.

"Hey, I calls it how I sees it," Cas offered shrugging and there was a beat of charged silence, his heart started to beat a little faster. Ugh, when did he become this un-smooth! He shifted closer on the back seat and reached into his pocket to fish out a condom.

"So, is this like Pretty Woman," said Dean looking up into Cas's eyes with a small smile, "no kissing on the mouth?"

"I don't normally do that, no," he replied, noting the freckles just visible on the bridge of Dean's nose and the shadows cast by his long eyelashes. He couldn't ignore the stir of attraction within himself, stoking hot and tight in his belly. Fuck, those plump lips looked damn kissable. "But you're definitely prettier than Richard Gere. Would you like to?"

"I...I think so," whispered Dean, his eyes fixed on Cas's, looking increasingly hungry. How could he say no to that look?

"Then for you I think I'll make an exception," he said leaning across the back seat and just touching their lips together. It was gentle, chaste even, but if this was his first kiss with a man Cas wanted to do it right.

He pressed their mouths together again and increased the pressure, the third time he ran his tongue along the seam of Dean's mouth and trailed a hand lightly up his arm, resting it on his right shoulder squeezing ever so slightly. At the touch Cas felt him lose some of the tension he'd been holding before he started to kiss back, and when he did – oh boy. Definitely _not_ his first make out session!

Dean's tongue caressed Cas's and those gloriously full lips worked against his own with a practiced ease. Their heads tipped to deepen the kiss and somebody moaned, the kicker was that Cas genuinely didn't know who. He really hoped it wasn't him. But as they fell deeper into their kissing, as he tingled all over with excitement, he began to stop caring too much. The pace picked up, became more urgent, and Cas swung his leg over to straddle Dean's lap, who's hands immediately came to rest on Cas's hips, before getting more confident and sliding to his back, neck, chest and thighs, all over.

God, Cas forgot how good it felt to just make out like this.

He was already filling out in his underpants and he ground down on Dean's crotch, feeling the unmistakable length of his hard-on beneath the fly. He definitely did groan this time. Groaned, repeated the action, groaned again, and buried his hands in the short brown hair as they continued to kiss and rut feverishly.

He was getting too carried away with this. Come on Cas, head out of your dick and into the game. He made to slide off Dean's lap and into the footwell but Dean's hands held him firmly in place and brought him down to continue their dry humping, thrusting his hips up to meet Castiel's. One hand cupped the globe of his left butt cheek and squeezed, forcing out another embarrassing noise. Cas's head swam and he couldn't bring himself to stop rocking as heat pooled in his abdomen. Their heavy breathing and grunts of pleasure filled the car, loud in the small space.

Cas shivered as the other cool hand made it's way under the back of his shirt, stroking and exploring as much skin as it could find. Cas broke away from Dean's lips to gasp as the fingers dragged over his nipple and the tingles shot straight down to his crotch.

"Sorry," Dean panted, his lips barely two inches from Castiel's, but eyes still closed. "Did I –"

"No, it's good, that's good," Cas reassured quickly, breathing just as heavily; shitting hell his brain was fried. "But it's gonna get better," he whispered as he popped the button on Dean's jeans, undid the fly and pulled his erection out.

In the back of his mind he'd wondered if maybe Dean was embarrassed about his size and that why he was hiring Cas but nope! Size was definitely not an issue. Damn, this guy really did have it all. Great looks, great car, great cock. Whoever he ended up with was a lucky bastard.

For fucks sake– focus Cas! He pushed those ridiculous thoughts from his head and began to move his fist up and down, rubbing the head with his thumb and noting the hitch in Dean's breathing, the furrow of his brow. Just beautiful.

Cas manoeuvred himself into the spacious footwell successfully this time, hand still on Dean's cock and his other reaching for the discarded condom packet on the seat. He'd never blown a john without one and, as tempted as he might be right now, he wasn't about to start being stupid. Stupid _er_. He shouldn't really have kissed him.

"Suit up," he murmured, giving the packet to Dean and running his hands firmly along the inside of his denim clad thighs. They felt strong and muscular. He wanted to bite them. Cas noted the speed with which Dean rolled on the condom, so he may not be as naive as his nervousness would suggest. Once he was ready, Cas moved forward to ghost a breath over his balls.

He opened wide and rolled each one in his mouth slowly before running his tongue up the underside vein. Dean's cock made a small twitch as Cas's tongue flicked the head. Damn he wished he wasn't just tasting latex. He closed his lips around the crown, hollowed his cheeks and slid slowly down until he was being nudged in the soft palette. He formed a strong vacuum then and dragged his mouth in a tight seal upwards. After repeating this a few times, torturously slowly, he finally began to bob up and down, rubbing his tongue around the glans on the upstroke. He pulled out all his best moves and they were pleasingly well received.

It was amazing how this could feel so separate from the myriad of other blowjobs he'd given whilst working, even just earlier that night. It was essentially the same movements, same everything, but all the sounds Dean was making, the feel of him hot and heavy on Cas's tongue, the fingers knotting in his hair – all of it was so different, so fucking sexy. He could do this all night.

Most every other john would tip their head back and close their eyes but not Dean, he kept his gaze firmly fixed on Cas, looking awed, running his fingers through his hair, and Cas couldn't help but stare back. The prolonged eye contact just stoking his internal fire further until he brought a hand down to grant some much needed friction to his junk. Cas closed his eyes, moaned around his mouthful and Dean shuddered, large hands squeezing his hair in a painful tug – it felt fucking _fantastic_. Fuck, Cas might actually come in his pants.

Dean's hips started to jerk upwards and, as Cas massaged them, he could feel Dean's balls draw up tight. Cas wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft and and bore down, sucking harder and working him well towards the finish line, god damn this rubber barrier!

A tense moment later Dean came and Cas wanted to memorise every single expression that passed over his face, that, and the fantastic, low, punched–out growl as he tipped over the precipice. Cas didn't let up, making sure every bit of pleasure was eked out, and after a few moments the hands that had been grasping his hair fell away. Dean slumped boneless sideways on the seat, letting loose a fucked–out sigh.

Christ, that had been so hot, he really wished he could've done it bare. He was uncomfortably hard in his jeans, feeling so close but yet so far from release. He palmed himself through the fabric, the movement caught Dean's eye.

"You okay there?" he asked groggily. Cas left all common sense at the door as he climbed out of the footwell and on top of the recumbent boy, anything for a little more contact.

"Got a little worked up," he breathed, as he reached down to carefully pull off the condom, tie it up, drop it on the floor and tuck Dean gently back into his pants. Dean watched all his movements closely and once he was put away, he spoke.

"Cas, can I...I mean, may I...?" he asked looking directly at Cas's very obvious boner. Cas was surprised but, I mean, shit he wasn't gonna turn down a happy ending for himself was he? He'd been painfully turned on for a solid ten minutes and there was a hot-as-fuck guy underneath him offering. His dick ached against the seam of his jeans.

"Yeah, yeah go for it."

And with a bit of fumbling, Dean freed him from the confines of his clothes and took him in hand. Cas leaned back a bit as he started moving slowly, fist a bit too loose to give any real relief. "Tighter," instructed Cas and he groaned as the fist surrounding him closed down and began moving in earnest.

There were more comfortable positions than this, sure (backseats may be a classic but they were hell on the knees – fucking seatbelt buckles), and Dean looked halfway to unconscious still, but that didn't stop him from working Cas thoroughly from root to tip. He was still staring down at Cas's crotch, watching Cas's dick disappear into his fist and back out again. He seemed to be entranced by it.

"Fuck, that's hot, you're so hot," Dean breathed out, almost to himself, and Cas felt his hand speed up. He moaned loudly and leaned forward, bracing himself on his arms.

"Shit, I'm close," he grunted, his eyes scrunching up against the increasing pleasure, "focus near the head. _Fuck_ , that's it – ah, just like that."

In his last moments of clarity he hurriedly pushed Dean's shirt up out of the firing line before he tipped over the edge and came spectacularly onto Dean's stomach. Jesus, it was intense, and Dean worked him through it like a pro, slowly decreasing his speed and pressure. Cas felt a hand caress his jaw and then he was being pulled into another kiss, slower this time, and his orgasm-shook brain just soaked in the intimacy of it. Finally they broke apart, and Dean's eyes were burning again.

"Sorry," Cas said breathily, "I didn't ask if I could– I just figured I shouldn't mess up your shirt."

"I liked it," Dean stated baldly and another hot coil of arousal tried to force Cas into an erection he was absolutely not ready to create just yet.

"Mind if I clean you up?" Cas asked. Dean just shook his head and Cas reached for his dirty right hand, lifting it up to his face. He made sure to look Dean right in the eye before he stuck his tongue out and started to lick the sticky mess off his thick fingers. Dean's eyes practically bugged out of his skull as he watched Cas, enraptured. He also seemed to have stopped breathing. After he'd finished sucking Dean's index finger into his mouth Cas moved down and tongued a wide stripe up his exposed, come streaked stomach.

" _Jesus fucking Christ_ ," hissed Dean, still unable to tear his eyes away from Cas's lewd performance. He felt fucking powerful right now. Sexy and powerful, and it'd been a while since he'd felt both at once, or been this into anything or anyone.

Once every last drop had been cleaned up, Cas moved to brace himself face to face with Dean again, who wore a disbelieving yet not at all unhappy expression. Cas smiled at him. They lay like that almost a whole thirty seconds, just looking at each other. Cas couldn't care less if it was weird, by this point he'd already broken at least half a dozen of his own rules when it came to clients. But he was enjoying this, enjoying the way it made him feel like a hot, desirable person, not just a hole someone had rented out.

He was getting sentimental, like a fucking idiot. He should get up and–

His thought was interrupted by Dean kissing him once more, pulling him down so he rested on his elbows, chest flush against Dean's and feeling his strong arms wrap around Cas's body. The kiss was deep, Dean's tongue was seeking his out fervently and Cas's cock seemed to register before his brain did that he was _tasting Cas's orgasm_. And enjoying it apparently!

This boy was dangerously fast becoming all of Cas's turn-ons in one tan, sculpted, beautiful package.

They eventually broke apart and somehow Cas ended up laid on Dean's chest, across the back seat of his car with Dean's hands running gently up and down his back. Post-trick snuggling, no, that'd definitely never happened before either. Dean let out a sigh.

"I could fall asleep so easy right now," he murmured.

"Mmhmm," Cas grunted back. Fuck words. Not the time.

"I really should be getting home though." Right. Yes. Home. Reality.

"Good idea," said Cas moving to sit up and readjusting himself into his pants. "Wouldn't want your mom to get worried about you."

Dean stilled slightly at the comment and didn't say anything but the atmosphere most certainly shifted a bit. Way to go Cas, just make it awkward why don't you? He wanted to say something before he left, but what could he say? 'Thank you for being a surprisingly good lay, actually getting me off and holding me after'? Ugh, this was exactly why tricks had to stay clinical, there was no good way to exit this situation!

"If I came back could I find you here again?" Dean asked looking a little sheepish and Cas smiled, thanking the gods he'd broken the silence.

"I'm normally here at the weekends, so yeah. Maybe next time we can get a motel or something," he suggested optimistically.

"Yeah?"

"There's some stuff you should get to try that's definitely better on a bed," Cas winked. Dean brazenly let his eyes roam up and down Cas's body as he licked his lower lip, before biting it. It was such a small gesture but Cas decided that it was one of the most sinful sights on this planet.

"Okay," Dean muttered, his voice hoarse.

"Okay," Cas repeated, grinning, "don't keep me waiting, handsome." And with that, he climbed out of the car.

The cold air woke him out of his post coital haze somewhat and he shut the door without looking back, rolled down his sleeves and made his way back to his corner by the bar. Although, if he was honest with himself, he kinda wanted to end the night like this. On a high.

So he did. Cas made his way back to his house, hoping it was empty and looking forward to the next weekend. He would even go so far as to class his current mood as giddy, which was pretty fucking rare these days.

Jesus, this guy was gonna be complicated, he could tell. But Cas also had a feeling it would be worth it. Really fucking worth it.


End file.
